Hero
by maggiexmae
Summary: All she needed was a hero. Would he be able to step up to the job? All human. Canon couples. Rating is for future language/situations. First fanfic - please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

**okay. my first fanfic. please don't hate me if it sucks. =/ and i know it's short, but it's just a beginning..**

**unfortunately, i do not own Twilight. i do however own this story - whether or not i should be proud of that is up to you.**

* * *

EPOV

She was crying again. I could see it through my bedroom window, right across from hers between our houses. I'm pretty sure she didn't know I could see her, but I guess I'm not that surprised – she's only lived there for two weeks. But in those two weeks of glimpses through her bedroom curtains, I swear I've seen her cry more times than anyone should in their entire life.

She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, and nothing that breathtaking should be that upset. I wonder why she cries… Her big brown eyes spill over with tears, and she tries to cover her face with her long brown hair, as if it's a security blanket that will protect her from anything or anyone that tries to hurt her. And yet, despite the protection, I see her cry, sobbing so much that her tears could fill a bathtub – in just the short time I've seen her – her body wracking so violently that I've been ready to jump across the space between our houses and make sure she isn't having a seizure.

Hell, as far as I know she could be epileptic, and just cries every time she feels a seizure coming on.

Yeah right. Like that's likely in the least.

She's sad about something, I just don't know what. Oh, but I wish I did. I wish I could make all of her hurt go away. I want to be her shoulder to cry on, the arms surrounding her in comfort, the person she comes to when it all goes wrong. I want to be her savior. I want to be her knight in shining armor. I want to be her hero.

BPOV

How could she do this again? How can a grown woman be so freaking irresponsible? She's my mother, for Christ's sake! Shouldn't she show a little maturity?

She had to go run off with the next man to show even an ounce of interest in her, flying away to Jacksonville, Florida and leaving me to go with my dad in Forks, Washington – the rainiest town in the continental US. What kind of mother does that?

And so here I sit, yet again, crying on my bed. Letting my troubles out through the tears that fall from my eyes and wishing that someone would notice how alone I am. Wishing that someone would save me from the feelings bouncing around in my head. I need a savior. I need a knight in shining armor. I need a hero.

* * *

**okay, so please let me know what you think.. if you think it sucks, let me know, and i'll quit writing and just go back to reading obscene amounts of stories on this site. if you think it's good, let me know, and i'll write more.**

**it's all in your hands. *dun dun dun***

**~maggie mae**


	2. Chapter 2

**well, thank you to cullenisabella who not only read, but reviewed, favorited, and alerted me. wow! you asked, and so you shall recieve: chapter 2.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

BPOV

Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. Although, when you're praying for a hero, it doesn't have such a bad connotation to it, does it?

I was sitting on my bed crying, just like any other night after a conversation with the mother from Hell, and happened to look out of my window. And there, staring at me from next door, was the most gorgeous creature I have ever seen. His body was lean, but muscled. At first he might look a bit scrawny, but the tightness of his shirt around his arms was a giveaway to his real physique. His hair was a beautiful bronze color, and his eyes, the most fascinating emerald green to ever exist. His fingers were long and thin, and they were wrapped around a notebook he was holding up to the window that read simply "_You okay?_"

I had to chuckle a little at just how elementary school the scene was, but I was really touched that this random stranger cared enough to try to talk to me. Of course, then it immediately occurred to me that he could have seen me sobbing into my pillow almost every night and probably thinks I'm a suicide risk or something…

I rummaged around my room for a notepad and a marker (a marker more than a pen because I thought it would help to keep with the grade school atmosphere) and scribbled out a "_Yes." _to match his simplicity.

I wiped away the tears on my cheeks and changed how I was sitting so that I was more comfortable and also so that I could keep looking at the marvelous creature in front of my eyes.

We both just stared at each other for a few seconds before he turned away.

He was bored with me, go figure. I have to admit, I'm nowhere near interesting, and this wasn't exactly a good first impression.

After resigning myself to the reality that he was uninterested, I checked out what he had turned away _towards_. It turns out I wasn't as boring as I thought, because he was writing out a new message on his paper.

_Hi, I'm Edward. What's your name?_

_Bella._

_You just moved here?_

_Yep._

EPOV

Okay, she seemed to like one word answers. But at least she answered, right? I finally learned her name – and what a beautiful name it is! Quite literally!

Bella. That one word was enough to change my whole world. It may have been just a name, but it was her name. The beautiful girl next door had told me her name.

I was in Heaven.

* * *

**so here's to the great fourth of july weekend i had, and the hope that i'll get a few more readers, now that i've been assured i don't suck. =P**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello to all the readers out there. i actually have 40 hits, which is amazing. it's still hard to comprehend that people would actually want to read the crazy ideas that flit through my head...**

**anyways.. thank you again to cullenisabella who has reviewed both chapters - i'm starting to think that this story will be for you.**

* * *

EPOV

It had been a couple of days since I "met" Bella, and I hadn't seen her since. It didn't help that I didn't have much else to think about – not having anyone else because school was out for the summer.

I had seen a police officer around her house though. I'm assuming he's her father – otherwise I might wonder what she did to warrant the constant police presence…

Just as I was contemplating the different scenarios that would cause her to need an ever-present police guard, I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye.

Bella was opening the shade on her window, and she was going at it with a vengeance.

She was angry enough that she threw the window open with enough force that even between our houses I could see the frame shake a little.

I could tell that she was trying to hold back tears – I was surprised that she hadn't run out of them by now. I grabbed my notebook and marker from the end table next to the window (I had made sure to keep them close by so that maybe I could talk to her again soon) and started writing before she even saw me.

_Hey, what's wrong?_

Oh yeah, real original Edward.

I held up the paper to the window, but she still didn't see me, she was so distracted by whatever was going on with her. After a minute and a half of her staring into space, I figured out a way to get her attention.

I got up from my window seat and walked over to the light switch next to my bedroom door, flipping it off and then back on so that she would see the change from where she was sitting.

It worked, and when I got back she was looking into my window.

Her cheeks blushed a deep shade of pink when she thought that she had been caught peeping in to my roomand she dropped her eyes to the floor, but her curiosity got the best of her and when she looked up again, I had lifted my message back up to the glass.

She smiled in relief when she discovered that I wanted her to look up, and quickly rushed to her desk on the other side of the room to grab her notepad, seemingly untouched since our previous conversation. If it could even be called a conversation…

She took her time writing, and I was hopeful that maybe this time I'd be able to get a complete sentence out of her.

_Family stuff. Don't worry about it._

Don't worry about it? I see the girl rattle a window frame and she tells me not to worry? There is definitely something wrong there, and I'm going to find out what it is goddammit.

BPOV

He wants me to tell him what's wrong. I don't even know the kid and here he is trying to get me to spill my guts. Although, at this point he is kind of the closest thing I have to a friend…

Hell, who am I kidding? He's the only person I know in this stupid little town. I guess I might as well _try_ to communicate.

By the time I snap out of my internal monologue he's already scrawled a response and is anxiously waiting for me to read it.

_Bella, I know I don't know you at all, and it's probably none of my business, but I just saw you risk property damage to the exact window that you're sitting in. Something's wrong. And I want to do what I can to make you feel better._

Aww. That was actually really sweet, even if it was intrusive… But how does he think he can help me? He can't make my mom grow up. He can't make her un-ship me to Forks.

He's bouncing in his seat, and I decide to take mercy on him.

_Where should I start?_

_Why are you angry at the window?_

_I'm not angry at the window – it just happened to be the closest thing at the time._

_Okay… Then what were you angry at?_

* * *

**so please please please review. it's not that hard. it only takes a couple of seconds, and hey, if you have something you want in the story tell me and i might try to incorporate it.**

**thank you again for everybody that's reading this.**

**~maggie mae**


	4. Chapter 4

**okay. here it is, chapter 4. i know, it's short again. sorry. =/**

**as always from now on, this story is for my loyal reviewer cullenisabella. =]**

* * *

BPOV

Where was I supposed to start? What was I supposed to tell him first? About my mom being like a teenager my entire life, leaving me to take care of her instead of the other way around? About her marriage to Phil, a baseball player who can't even make it past the minor leagues? About the way she left me here to rot with my dad in the smallest town in the entire United States?

Why don't I just tell him my entire life story? I'll tell him about how I'm a nerd, and got made fun of in elementary school for being even a little bit smarter than the other kids.

Okay, maybe I won't go that far back… But really, is there a beginning?

I started to write, and found it difficult to stop.

_Well, my whole life, my mom's been more of a kid than I have .She's always been immature and impulsive. Instead of her taking care of me, I've been taking care of her. And then last year she decided to go off and get married. And while he's not that bad, she essentially left me for him, and stuck here where I don't have anyone._

His response surprised me, more than anything had in a very long time.

_You have me._

EPOV

She thought she didn't have anyone. She didn't realize that even though I barely knew her, that I would do anything to see her smile. She didn't realize that all of a sudden, my days weren't sunny unless the light was reflecting in her eyes.

She didn't realize that she was my world now.

I want to meet her. For real. Not just talking by notes through a window. But by talking to her. Maybe even giving her a hug. Goodness knows she needs it…

And all of a sudden, I picture a future with Bella.

I picture us walking out exactly to the property line between our two houses, and nervously making small talk.

I picture us getting closer, and becoming best friends. Building a tree fort in the yard and putting a little tiny fridge in there somewhere.

I wanted to hold her close and never let her go.

And what happens as I was about to tell her all of this?

She starts crying again.

Why the fuck is she crying again!

BPOV

Oh great, I'm an idiot.

This gorgeous boy who lives next door shows even one ounce of care for me, and I start blubbering like a fool.

Am I really that pathetic? To cry because he cares? Am I honestly that desperate for a friend?

The answer: Yes, yes I am.

He was writing something else on his paper, which I had completely forgotten existed while I was lost in my own thoughts.

_Can we meet for real?_

He wanted to meet me?

Edward, my beautiful neighbor and the only person I knew in the entire town, actually wanted to meet me face to face?

I must be dreaming…

_Of course! Outside, 10 mins?_

_Sure._

Okay, so now I was going to meet him.

But what was I going to say?

* * *

**okey dokey. that's chapter 4. _please_ tell me what you think. it's greatly appreciated.**

**until next time..**

**~maggie mae**


	5. Chapter 5

**here it is everybody, chapter 5!**

**as always, this story goes out to my lovely reader cullenisabella, who not only has her own story called My eternal love, which you should all go read, but recommended Hero in it as well, so thank you!**

* * *

EPOV

Okay, I was seriously freaking out. I mean, I know that it was my idea to meet in person, but now I was terrified.

What if she didn't like me? What if she rejected my attempts to calm her? What if she didn't want to get to know me?

_Calm down, Edward, there's nothing to worry about yet. Everything could go well just as easily as it could go wrong._

But even my inner monologue couldn't calm down my racing nerves.

It felt like every cell in my body was having a seizure. It felt like pins and needles, but extreme. It felt like blood going back into your leg after you sat on it and it "fell asleep."

I had to admit it – I was afraid to meet Bella.

But even more than I was afraid, I was excited. I was finally going to get a voice to match the face of the beautiful girl next door.

I threw on my shoes and stepped outside, knowing that I was a little bit early but being too anxious to care. I would wait forever if it meant that I'd be able to see Bella.

BPOV

Crap. Crap crap crap.

He wants to meet me! What am I going to do? What am I going to say? …What am I going to wear!

Great, now I sound like a stuck up prissy girl that only cares what she looks like and how much money her daddy will give her.

Well, my daddy wasn't giving me any money. In fact, I was still getting used to calling him "dad" instead of "Charlie." But that's a different matter.

The matter currently on hand is gorgeous, lives next door, and is currently waiting outside for me on his front steps. Oh shit.

I gathered my emotions and managed to stuff them all into a small corner of my brain and grabbed a sweatshirt and my trusty chuck taylors and headed down the stairs.

I rushed out the door, knowing that he was already out there waiting for me, and of course, being me, managed to trip over air.

What I didn't know is that when he saw my front door opening he stood up (how gentlemanly, right!) and by the time I had crossed the porch and started to fall at the top of the stairs, he was at the bottom of them.

So wasn't I surprised when I landed in his arms when I was prepared for the cold, hard ground?

He caught me. He caught me when I fell. Now if that doesn't scream "knight in shining armor" then I don't know what does.

I blushed furiously when I realized what an idiot I'd been. If this guy had wanted to meet me at all before, those feeling were certainly thrown out the window now that I'd stupidly fallen on top of him. What kind of guy wants a girl that can't even walk down her own front steps without injuring anyone within her reach?

Easy. No kind of guy.

And just as I was thinking about how I'd just ruined any miniscule chance I had with my wonderfully breathtaking next door neighbor, I looked up, and was captured prisoner in his dazzling bright green eyes.

They bore into mine with such great depth that I was sure that he could read my every thought as easily as if I had said it out loud to him. They were emeralds, sparkling in the sun. And even now, I could tell that if he looked at me with those eyes, that I would follow him anywhere.

EPOV

She started to open her front door, and being the gentleman that my mother raised me to be, I stood up, so as to be standing until the lady sits. I started to walk over to meet her at the base of her stairs, when suddenly she got her foot caught in the nothingness that is a flat surface and started to fall head-first towards the pavement.

I couldn't let her get hurt like that. I'd never forgive myself if it happened. She was coming out here to meet me, because I had insisted on coming out here so that I could get her talk about her problems, and if she cracked her head open it would only cause one more humongous problem.

I rushed forward, catching her just in time so that she didn't hit the ground, and just like that she was in my arms.

Her beautiful long hair was flowing down over my right arm, which was behind her head, and my other hand was firmly grasping around the back of her waist to secure her. When she finally regained composure she looked up at me, and I lost all coherent thought.

Her big brown doe eyes were staring at me, plunging into my soul.

She had me locked into her stare and I couldn't have looked away even if I wanted to, and I wanted nothing of the sort.

She was mesmerizing.

I wanted nothing more than to hold her for the rest of forever.

"Umm, Edward?" she asked, pulling me from my inner musings.

I couldn't answer. I was still lost in the melted chocolate that was her gaze.

She cleared her throat, and that finally got my attention.

I loosened my grip around her waist, but kept my hand behind her head, so that I could make sure that her eyes never left mine.

"Thank you." was her simple reply.

I don't know what it was about this girl, but just wanted to hold on for forever, and never let go.

* * *

**so there it is guys, please review! i want to know what you think, even if it's just to say that you think something should be different - if you're reading, i want to know your opinions so that i can make it better in the future.**

**and this is where i return the favor to cullenisabella for recommending me in her story by recommending her story to you! so go read My eternal love by cullenisabella! you won't be disappointed.**

**until next time...**

**~maggie mae**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello there everybody. =]**

**it's been a few more days than I meant for it to be, but here's chapter 6. i hope you like it. =]**

**as always, this story is for my loyal reader/reviewer cullenisabella.**

* * *

BPOV

Yes, I thanked him. But I wasn't sure exactly what I was thanking him for. Was it for catching me? Yes, I would not have enjoyed falling on my face.

Was it for being the only person that cared? Hell yes.

Was it for loosening his grip on my waist? Not a chance.

I never wanted this boy to stop touching me. Wherever his fingers landed, an electric current ran through my skin, and didn't go away. So the more he touched me, the more electricity was running through my veins. Within seconds I felt like I was going to catch on fire with the intensity that was building between us.

Eventually, he released his grip on my head, and I wanted to whimper at the loss of contact.

He stood me up straight and let go of me, but never once did he let his eyes leave mine.

We stayed like that for I don't know how long, but I do know that I never wanted it to end.

EPOV

We finally broke eye contact, and instantly it felt like a part of me had gotten sick. I couldn't not look at her. Even when we weren't looking into each other's eyes, I would look at her arms, her calves, her neck… I wanted to see all of her. Every inch of her gorgeous body. She was perfection.

Finally she turned to me and her eyes connected to mine once more.

"Hey," she said. And that one word was enough to make me lose all coherent thought.

"H-hi," I managed to stutter out.

"So… I'm Bella, as you know. Bella Swan."

"Edward Cullen." I stuck out my hand, barely aware that my body had moved. My brain was still stuck on her beautiful eyes.

"So… You wanted to meet me?" she asked, biting her lip in nervousness.

"Umm… Yes, I did." My brain finally caught up with the conversation. She thought that I didn't really want to meet her? That's crazy. I wanted to spend every day with this beautiful creature.

"I wanted to hear your voice." I added, feeling the need to explain myself. "And to talk. To give you someone to talk to. You definitely look like you need it."

"Well, thank you, I guess. No one's ever been this nice to me."

"Ever? That's a bit hard to believe. Why not?"

"Well, back in Phoenix I was kind of picked on as a nerd. But you don't need to hear about that…"

"I may not need to, but I want to." I told her truthfully. "I want to be your friend. I want you to tell me things, since you have no one else. I want to be here for you. I will be here for you. Always."

I don't know where my sudden boldness came from, but I didn't mind. I meant every word I said. She deserved the best, and she would get it if I had my way.

BPOV

Wow, this kid really was one of a kind. I mean, I don't even know him, and he just said that he'll always be there for me? This is crazy. Maybe people from Forks were crazy. Maybe he was crazy… I'll have to ask Charlie. Although, I think that Charlie works enough that he doesn't know any of his neighbors, but whatever. I'll figure it out.

But Edward certainly doesn't seem crazy. He seems genuine. He seems like the kind of guy I would like, if guys were ever interested in me. Back home in Phoenix I had been a perpetual wallflower – always looking on from the sidelines, never actually being involved in a relationship. Not that I didn't want to, of course, just that no one had ever wanted to go out with me.

I was just a plain, boring girl. I still am. Brown hair, brown eyes, no exceptional curves. I'm average. What kind of guy would settle for average when he could get extraordinary? And so I've accepted my fate of being single forever. At least, I had – until a _very_ attractive next door neighbor changed the tilt of my world's axis…

* * *

**okay, so, that's it. i know it's a little bit short, but i hope you all can forgive me...**

**please please PLEASE review guys! i know you're out there and reading! i have over 200 hits, and yet only 7 reviews... it doesn't take much time and it really helps to inspire me to write faster - if no one says they like it, i have no motivation. so please everybody, take an extra couple of second to press that button and send me a review.**

**and, as a bonus, it's quite possible that i might send the reviewers a little bit of a teaser for the next chapter... =]**

**~maggie mae**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys. sorry it's been so long. real life kinda came up and bit me in the ass. but it's all settled now, so that's good.**

**as always, this story is for my lovely faithful reviewer cullenisabella. go check out her story 'My eternal love'!**

**now, on with the show!**

* * *

BPOV

_Hey, Edward?_

I held my note up to the window. We'd begun to make it a habit of doing our work or reading or whatever next to our windows so that we could easily converse.

_Yeah?_

_What's school like here?_

_Well, it's okay…_

_Tell me the truth, neighbor boy._

I made a face when I held this one up, because he was obviously trying to sugar-coat it for me, and I hate sugar-coating.

_Honestly? It's the most boring place on the planet. I can't think of a place that makes me want to claw my own eyes out any more._

_It's that bad?_

_It's that boring. But that's probably just me. I already know most of the stuff they teach in there because when I can't sleep, I study._

_I guess you can't sleep a lot, then…_

_Ehh. Not really, no. But I'm not too concerned._

_Why don't you just home-school, then?_

_Because my parents want me and my siblings to have a 'normal social and educational experience' or some bullshit like that._

…_You have siblings?_

_Yeah, Alice and Emmett._

…_Are they there? Why have I never seen or heard of them before?_

_Well , Emmett's in college, so that one's easy._

_And Alice?_

_She's… A character. She usually keeps to herself. I only see her at dinner every night. During the school year, I never even pass her in the halls or anything. It's almost like she disappears or something. It's weird._

_Oh… So I guess I won't know any girls in school when it starts…_

The disappointment was pretty evident in my eyes, and I guess Edward noticed it too.

_Oh no, you'll know her. I'll make sure of it. I'll have my parents have you and your dad over for dinner soon._

_Really! You'd do that just so that I'd know a girl in school?_

_Of course I would, Bella. Haven't you noticed by now? I'm not going to let you down._

EPOV

I don't know where all of these cheesy lines come from, but it's like they're attacking in full force ever since I met Bella. She just brings out the romantic in me, I guess. And she seems to love it, so I'm not complaining.

I think I really, really like her. Like, I think that I want to try to "woo" her or whatever that romantic shit is. I'll have to get a hold of Alice, she can help me. I hope…

But even if she can't, I'll find some way to get Bella. For her. Because she deserves it. She deserves to be treated well. Well, at least better than she is right now. I mean, her dad doesn't seem that bad, but her mom… Even from far away her mom makes her cry almost every day. She thinks I don't notice, but I do. I see her every night, curling up into a ball with her head on her knees and just sobbing. It's heartbreaking.

And I'm determined to put an end to it.

I left my room and walked down the hallway and downstairs to the living room where my dad was watching the news.

He seemed too absorbed in the story about heart transplant of a twelve year old girl, so I went to the kitchen to find my mom. She was right where I thought she'd be, stirring something over the stove.

"Hey, mom? I have something to ask you."

"Go ahead, sweetie. What is it?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could have the new neighbors over for dinner soon. You know, introduce them to someone in the neighborhood. And the girl could meet Alice, so she'd have a friend to do girl things with…"

I trailed off towards the end, as I was beginning to just ramble.

"Well, honey, I have a surprise for you. They're actually coming over for dinner tonight!" She beamed at me like she was the proudest person in the world for doing it before I asked, almost as if she knew I would. "I talked to the chief this morning, and it's all set up. They'll be here in 45 minutes. You didn't think that I was cooking all of this food for just the five of us, did you? Silly boy…"

"Five? Five of us? Wait – what's today's date?"

"It's August 21st, and jeez Edward. Did you forget that Emmett was coming home today? He'll be here for a week. And you're supposed to go-"

I just plain cut her off. I'm usually not that rude to my mom, but I didn't want her to get worked up and go on a full out rant.

"Mom, calm down. I know what I'm supposed to do with Emmett tomorrow. And I know that he gets in on the 21st. I just wasn't aware of the date yet. Relax. Do you need me to pick him up from the airport?"

"No, he's renting a car. His flight got in about half an hour ago, so he'll be here just in time for dinner."

I looked at the clock, it was already 4:00. Where does the time go?

By the time the clock hit 6:30, I was so nervous that I wouldn't lift up my hand for fear of knocking something over with shakes. Emmet walked in the door at quarter of seven, and mom sent both of us upstairs to change before the Swans got here.

After changing, I came downstairs and the doorbell rang just as I got to the bottom of the stairs, making me closest to the door.

Well, here goes nothing…

* * *

**'kay everybody, that's chapter seven.**

**love it, hate it, in the middle? let me know! i love the input.**

**also, reviews do seem to make me write faster. so please, review, and then it won't be so long until my next update!**


	8. AN

**hey guys. sorry that it's been so long since i've updated. i went on vacation and didn't have a chance to let you guys know beforehand. i promise that i'll start writing again now that i'm back, and i'll get back to updating fairly regularly.**


	9. I really hate to do this to you guys

**hey guys. i know that it's been a while since i updated, and i'm sure that you all are expecting this great, awesome, fucklong chapter, but i'm sorry say that this isn't it. as much as i hate to, i have to put this story on hiatus. school just started again, and my extracurriculars are kicking me in the butt. but the biggest thing stopping me from writing is the fact that i broke my finger, so it takes me a really long time to type without it and it kinda hurts it anyways, even if i'm not using that finger. so i'm sorry guys, but this story's on hold until things calm down, and definitely until i get this stupid splint off my finger.**

**~maggie mae**


	10. Final AN

Hello everybody. Welcome to 2011! Okay, so for the new year I have some good news and I have some bad news.

The first batch of good news – my finger's completely healed. It has been for a while actually, I've just been really busy. The bad news is that, unfortunately, I'm permanently discontinuing Hero. I'm really sorry to do this to you guys who are reading it, but it's just been so long and I'm not really in the story anymore.

But here's the real bit of good news - I am, in fact, writing another story. It's called Simplicity, and the first chapter will be posted tomorrow.

So here's to a new year, a new story, and a new, less hectic schedule.

~maggie mae


End file.
